


I Am Here

by lj-writes (lunafana)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (More implied than stated but still), Angst and Humor, Bisexual Finn, Deal With It, Finn is dating Poe and Rey but Poe and Rey are not dating each other, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Past Finn/Slip (implied), Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Rey is a grungy desert rat not a flower aesthetics princess, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafana/pseuds/lj-writes
Summary: “It’s bonkers, isn’t it? We’re bonkers.” Finn, Rey, and Poe keep waking each other up with their nightmares.





	I Am Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for minoanmiss on DW who wished for JediStormPilot threesome art, but I am a) not an artist (I can do a mean stick figure though) and b) terrible with sex scenes so this happened instead.

He cries out, sometimes, in the middle of the night, breaking the quiet that manages to be quiet among the beep of machinery and the never-ending background noise of the engines. Sometimes there is a name inside the cry, like “Slip!” or “Han!” or, sometimes: “Rey!” 

On this last he sometimes startles awake, and when Rey soothes him, kissing his forehead and touching his face with reassurances that she is there, he falls back asleep with her hand pressed to his lips and his arms around her waist.

Sometimes he calls for Poe and Poe answers half asleep himself, “I’m here, buddy” as he presses himself to Finn, skin to skin and forehead to forehead. Rey wraps her arms around Finn from behind and his hand wraps around hers, his other hand tangling into Poe’s hair and they are a jumble of exhausted sleep again, telling each other, through warmth and touch, _I am here. We are here._

It’s harder when Finn doesn’t wake, or calls for people who cannot answer—awkward as it would be for Han or Slip to be lying naked or half-naked in bed with them, quite aside from their deceased state. Actually, Poe and Rey can’t rule out that Slip once lay where they lie; the way Finn alluded to past furtive fumblings with the other boys in his dorm, the way he goes silent and despairing when he speaks, rarely, of Slip. They don’t pry, or maybe are afraid to ask. That story is Finn’s to tell, if ever. 

Poe is about to call a medic when Finn would neither wake nor stop whimpering for over ten minutes, but at last he slumps into Rey’s arms, face streaked with tears and ragged breathing calming, little by little, under her stroking hand.

Once or twice it is a tormented scream that holds neither words nor tears, just a drawn-out ululation that rises and falls with remembered pain and would. not. stop. Rey wakes to it as she did the first time she heard it, on her feet and her body tight with panic, looking for Kylo Ren and reaching for the lightsaber. She does end up Force-pulling a datapad, which smacks her in the face hard enough for her to find a bruise in the morning. 

Poe’s inappropriately loud tension laughter is what finally wakes Finn. He looks, bleary-eyed, from his girlfriend crouched naked on the bed clutching her face and swearing in Huttese, to his boyfriend trying to stop laughing and managing to alternate between wheezing and hiccuping instead. Finn curls up muttering something about weirdos before he falls into a peaceful sleep almost at once, leaving Poe and Rey to stare at each other in mixed relief and indignation.

Sometimes it is Poe who wakes them with his screams, reliving the massacre of Tuanul or his torture at the First Order’s hands. Finn and Rey hardly know which is more painful to him as they hug him and pat his face, trying to get him to wake. Sometimes Rey will whimper “Don’t go!” and sob in her sleep. There are more than enough nightmares to go around in their shared bed.

“Man,” Finn says one morning, “we are the worst bedmates ever.” He rolls a cold egg in its shell over the bruise on Rey’s face, while Poe unhelpfully giggles again at the sight of her and earns himself a glare.

“Thanks love, that really hit the spot. So to speak.” Rey kisses Finn and takes the egg to toss up and catch in a hand. “You know, statistically couples—or triads, I guess—sleep better on their own.” 

“I read that study!” Finn points a finger. “They think they sleep better together, but they don’t. I mean, the plural of anecdote is not data and all but we sure don’t.” 

“It’s bonkers, isn’t it? We’re bonkers.” She cracks the egg open with her hand and tips her head back to swallow the contents raw while Finn looks on with a look that hovers between sickened and lovesick.

Poe nods. “We really should sleep in our own quarters. There’s no sense in all of us missing out on sleep because one of us is awake.”

The other two nod with him, and mutter about how logical that is. Then Rey rubs her egg-sticky hand on Poe’s shirt and Poe jumps away, accusing Finn of having bad taste in women, and Finn ends up having to hold Rey back from decking Poe.

Without really discussing it they are all back in the same bed that night, teasing and laughing and kissing. They never do follow through on the eminently reasonable solution they hit upon.


End file.
